resting_dessert_gemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Calmaria
Calmaria is a planet 44 million light years away from Earth in the Biaxias Galaxy and home to Sinopia Diamond and her followers. It has 3 satellites. Description Calmaria revolves closely around a dwarf star and is about 1.3x the size of the Earth. The planet is an eternal autumn, with warm-colored leaves filling the areas of the planet that did not get the life sucked out of them by Kindergartens and the building of gem-made structures. The planet is well-known for its spas and salons. The Capital City of Sediminia The capital city, Sedimenia, is home to the Great Spire, which houses Sinopia Diamond. The city has 13 parks, 2 well-known hotels for visitors, and plenty of other gem-made structures such as arenas, spires, and comfortable housing for the nobility. The Prime Kindergarten The Prime Kindergarten of Calmaria is easily accessible from Sediminia via public transportation, and takes about 15 minutes to get there by hover-subway. It is the biggest kindergarten of the planet and resides in a dried up river valley between two mountain chains. Government The planet is solely controlled by Sinopia Diamond, who controls all things that concern the planet, such as the military, the economy, the wants of the nobility, and colonization. However, due to Sinopia's somewhat lax nature, she has four trusted gems to assist her so she can relax once a month, although Sinopia herself is considering to have them work more than once a month. *'Orpiment' - The brains of the four who was picked out of many to serve as an important official. He handles policies and economics. *'Coral' - The most social of the four who was given to Sinopia as a gift from Cocoa Diamond upon her arrival to Calmaria. She deals with the society. *'Hessonite' - The most nuturing of the four who previously worked at one of Sinopia Diamond's colonies, Nubess, as a Kindergarten technician. She handles the creation of structures and gems. *'Flame Orange Spinel' - The quietest and most distant of the four who was made on one of Eileithyia's kindergartens. He handles destruction of structures and the punishments of criminal gems. Satellites Calmaria's satellites, or moons, revolve closely to the planet. There are three of them. Eileithyia Eileithyia is the largest moon of Calmaria and is about 4.5% the size of Calmaria. It has no atmosphere and is solely used for kindergarten space, mainly to produce more kindergartners. The planetoid itself is rocky with a muted-blue color. It is the second closest moon to Calmaria. Asteria Asteria is the second largest moon of Calmaria and is about 2.1% the size of Calmaria. It has an atmosphere made up of thick hydrogen, oxygen, and carbon. The planetoid itself is a wide ocean. Underwater kindergartens are made here to produce Lapis Lazulis and Pearls, but there is also a grand resort which helps out Calmaria's economy. It is the farthest moon from Calmaria. Hexa Hexa is the smallest moon of Calmaria and is less than 0.1% the size of Calmaria. It is not being used currently, but the planetoid has no atmosphere and is rocky, with a greyish-red color. It is the closest moon to Calmaria. It should be noted that a prison outpost acts as a satellite for Hexa. Differences From Other Colonies *Unlike most colonies, Sinopia only uses Topazes as guards. Her Quartzes are simply part of the army.